User blog:DancePowderer/Fishticuffs
Well, we're here. The ultimate showdown between our heroes and some drugged out, jacked up fishmen. The fate of the island hangs in the balance, and we're here to see who tips the scales which way. Hello and welcome to another edition of One Piece Battle Betting Corner. As always, I'm your host, DancePowderer. The place: Gyoncorde Plaza. The time: Sometime next week hopefully. The sides: 10 hopefuls, a princess, a shark with some military experience, and a celebrity starfish vs. 100006 nutcases and depraved souls and the Flying Pirates. With me as always is a guest panel. The panel is a little bigger than normal since we have such a big event coming. Please welcome, in our studio Luffy, Sanji, Robin, and Hody (who actually showed up this time), and joining us live via Den Den Skype are Zeo, Dosun, Jinbe, and Shirahoshi. Well guys, the gangs are all there. Nothing left to do now but decide who will fight whom. Sanji, let's start with you. How do you think the pairups will go? Sanji: Well, if it's anything like Enies Lobby, the initial pairings will just happen, though it is possible we'll change from there. DP: Insightful words. Luffy, your thoughts. Luffy: I'm gonna kick Hody's ass! Hody: Bring it on, rubber freak! Fishmen are- Luffy: I know, 10-20 times stronger than a human. I'm still kicking your ass. Jinbe: And I'm helping. DP: Excitement from both sides, I love it. Robin and Shirahoshi, I'd love to hear the ladies' take on this. Robin: Well, since this is the first major battle I'll be taking part in where I might have to fight alone, I have to admit I'm a little nervous, DP. Though I'm confident I can handle these foes. The one with the hammer doesn't look too intimidating. Maybe I'll take him. Shirahoshi: Well, I very much hope Luffy-sama and his friends and boss Jinbe win. The thing that I'm most concerned about is the 100,000 strong army. Luffy: Pffft, please. They're a warm up. I defeated close to 1000 agents at Enies Lobby, on my own. We'll go through them like a knife through...Sanji, cook dinner soon. We'll beat your asses halfway up the Red Line you walking fish st- (Sanji kicks him silent) DP: Well, we've heard from one side of the main combatants, now I'm interested in hearing the thoughts from the home team. Thank God there isn't drug testing, am I right? Dosun: We will make short work of the stupid humans THAGOOON! I want to introduce the furry one to my hammer, damn shapeshifter, make up your mind alreadygoon!!! Zeo: Yeah, the matchups should be interesting, especially since both lineups are in the same place at the same time, unlike Enies Lobby where it took an extra couple weeks to first meet, and then get to the fights. The civilians around the perimeter should make it interesting, since they allow a bigger chance for collateral damage, heehee. Sanji: Hey! How do you know about Enies- Zeo: Youtube. DP: Very insightful words from our fishy friend. Now, we come to everyone's favorite part, the bets! Let's start with the Straw Hats. Luffy: 48,000 beli that I kick Hody's ass! I would bet more but that's all Nami would give me. Robin: 482,0000 beli that either Luffy or Jinbe fight Hody, and that Nami fights Zeo. Luffy: Hey, why did you get so much? Robin: Nami trusts me. Sanji: 56,000 that I fight Dosun and marimo gets the swordsman. DP: Well wagered, now the non-affiliateds. Jinbe: 64,000 beli that Luffy and I take down Hody. Shirahoshi: 100,000 beli that all of you ruin my mother's life's work. DP: Ok... Now the fishmen. Hody: 50,000 beli that I turn Straw Hat into dental floss by the time this is over. Zeo: 10,000 beli that Daruma fights the furry midget. Dosun: 40,000 that the humans die! DP: Wow, that is a new record, 640,000 beli wagered by the guests. Well, that's all the time we have for this week. Tune in next week to see if there will be more pre-fight coverage. And remember, you can place your own bets by commenting in the box below. Thank you and good night! Category:Blog posts